Many organizations have implemented a lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP) for accessing and managing information directories or other similar information databases in a network. LDAP information directories are structured as a tree hierarchy, which includes a root directory, as well as directories for divisions and/or departments within the LDAP organization. The tree hierarchy may also include information about individuals, files, shared resources, etc.
An LDAP directory can be distributed among many servers. Each server can have a replicated version of the entire LDAP directory, which may be synchronized periodically. The LDAP server can receive requests from one or more users and coordinate responses to each respective user. The type of requests may include requests to read, update, and delete information stored on the LDAP server. The number of requests received from the LDAP server, and the order in which the requests are carried out, may vary between servers. Any number of authorized or unauthorized persons may send requests to the LDAP server.